My name isn't
by AngelicVampire13
Summary: When something an event occurs just outside the village Naruto and Sasuke might have something to do with it... SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: The same guard duty again?

The jade leaves muttered uncontrollably, languishing on the trees, when the wind cascaded sideways through the forest. The rustling created the utterly scenic sounds which were accompanied only by lazy silence. The ground was unmarked by man, no branch broken by the destructive footfall of leaping from tree to tree. Animals seemed absent from existence, no tracks littering the forest floor but not scuffling in the undergrowth from movement either. The sun steadily streamed through the clustered branches as if it was trying to delve into every possible space. It was surely not a setting appropriate for a murderous battle where two tailed demons had fought. Nor would it seem fit for an area where the largest shinobi village lay. Nestled deep in and among the trees laid the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure. Eerily, no noise of the settlement reached the serene smoothness of the deep jade forest. The air was only ruled by the rushing of trees in the blowing wind.

xxx

"Just like us to get stuck on the same guard duty… again." The muttering came from one fully cover mouth, disbelief echoing like the remains of a spoken curse. Like a curse, it was not intended to be heard. A snort was the reply, starling the speaker.

"Like we actually choose our times. It's just fucking chance that we actually get it at the same time." The reply was said in a consecutively bored tone with none of predicted venom that was implied by the words.

"I know that!"

"Then why are you complaining?" The silence was his only answer but he couldn't resist adding on, "Fucking idiot."

xxx

Smooth crashing sounded like alienated echoes through the forest. They were barely hear-able unlike the heavy breathing that sounded alongside it. The breathing was like thunder on a summer's day. It was frantic. It was fast. It was terrified. It sounded like they were running for their lives.

xxx

"Can you hear that?" One ear was turned towards the road, intense concentration painted on his face like a master piece.

"It's not night so quit trying to mess with me. You know I don't fall for that shit." Irritation laced the tone, not as a contradiction of the words, but as a result of a reaction to something he was completely and utterly used to.

"I'm not fucking around! Listen…" This frenzied remark was almost halted by one that stated that he couldn't fucking listen if he was talking. Almost. He curbed his instinct to reply when it hit him like a wave. He could hear it.

xxx

They had to be quite, subdued, silent as the very mice the so stealthily steal food from under your very fingers. It was difficult, difficult the only word one would come up with under this very circumstance when desperate panic floods your entire body… leaving no room for thoughts such as those. Breathing was certainly a problem when you were hardly used to running this far, it was amazingly hard to judge distance when you only had a crude mental image and a vague description to go by. Especially if that was all you had been focusing on. That and survival. Survival was a must.

xxx

"Not so fucking cocky now are-" The whispered boast was crushed by a hand recoiling to slam upon his mouth. Irritation would have overflowed into an action of biting down upon the hand if had not been told to shut up. His eyes flickered. Again. There it was again. Barely loud, a distance away. It was still there. They stretched their hearing, they strained it to try and identify the foreign sounds. The limb position over the mouth dropped slowly.

"Should we get closer?" The question was one to definitely ponder. It was certainly an idea… but a good one?

"Fuck no. What if it's some fucked up demon!" This indignant reply was met by a sharp swivel of the head and a poison edged glare. It was something to see as it chilled the victim it was aimed at to the very soul. All the way to his soul.

"You're a ninja! Fucking act like it!" Their short lived argument was interrupted rather violently but a devastating and jolting crash.

xxx

She couldn't tell was had happened. She had heard it to her very core, heard it to her soul but her barely lucid mind couldn't process it. Only the feeling something had gone startlingly wrong was there yet it was ignored in the survival instincts. She had to keep going. Her breathing was clouding her mind, the edges of her flickering vision being eaten by midnight. Thumping seemed to break from her heaving ribcage, the beating resonating inside her whole body. It was eating her. She had to keep going. She had to. To stop would end in utter destruction for her, for all of them. She couldn't imagine the disappointment on their faces. They had trusted her. She would do this. There was no other way.

xxx

He edged forward, azure sandaled feet scraping and scuffling on the ground. A slim metal in his hand provided the courage to go forward. Wariness edged his movements, eyes constantly sweeping the area in search of the source. He shot to the side, eyes fixated on a certain part of an apparently suspicious tree. His ears betrayed him and he shot around to face the other way. His knees were bent, arms braced for battle if need be. He really didn't want to fight though…. His guard shift way almost over. He stopped, the absence of any noise but his own irritating him. He muscles relaxed, erecting his body. A look was cast at his companion with a shrug.

"What the fuck what that?"

xxx

Faster. She needed to go faster. So much faster. A clasped hand was grounding her but even that was seeming to slip away. It was drifting like the leaves on water as were all her senses. Her feet were stumbling as if demons from beneath were dragging her down. She had to keep going, she had to get out of this accursed shadow. The black was almost filling the vision to the very brim when she absorbed it. A light. Joyful exhaustion ran through her veins. Only a little more to go, she thought. Her eyes closed as her foot entered the light.

xxx

"Fuck!" The curse shot out of his mouth faster than he contain it when the sudden explosion of noise grabbed his fleeting attention. He had turned around quicker than many people would think is humanly possible, even for a ninja. His eyes became huge vats of mud as he eyes located two coloured heaps lying on the road. Both heaps were heaving. He stepped forward just once, then another as he desperately tried to identify whether this was an attack or even what they were. His lips parted as shock rippled through his body. His didn't take one step forward when realisation slammed into him. No, he ran.

"Shit!" The word was lengthened as he slid to a halt on his knees beside the two unconscious children. Scarlet splattered the ground and their clothes lightly. His head whipped round.

"Get over here now!" In an instant a figure was by his side.

"Shit…" Was the only sound that interrupted the children's audible breathing. His partner replaced his usually bored expression to one of concern and nodded at him. He gathered up the smallest girl while the other was held by his partner.

"Straight to the hospital. I'll put this one in safely and then I'll go straight to the Hokage. I'm feeling that they need her." A nod was his only reply and they both gingerly adjusted the girls panting in their arms. They both shots off like rockets simultaneously, their feet slapping down upon the road that lead them to the village.

xxx

"Hey! Sakura-Chan!" Long rose locks whirled around at this point as a beautifully tall girl looked up from the sheets she was consulting. A smile graced her lips as she identified the owner of the voice. A tut rings from her lips when she immediately spotted the blond against the whitewashed wall.

"Naruto! No so loud! This is a hospital!" Her scolding was only half-hearted, the familiarity of it softening the blow. A scratch to the face and a guilty chuckle was her only reply. She rolled her eyes, silently amused. Sakura was glad to see that he was casually only wearing long black trousers, the sleekness of it becoming, and a deep sunset shirt. Certainly better than his younger days, he looked rather handsome she wouldn't admit. She was hardly interested in him though, he was a brother not a love interest.

"So you're working all day?" The question was childish, obviously a way for him to ask he to do something with him. He certainly hadn't changed from 12 to his now 24 years. A scowl crossed her face. "I take that as a yes then. Slave driver isn't she? I swear at that age she should be knitting in a rocking chair rather than screaming at everyone in sight!"

Sakura couldn't help giggling but was definitely relived when he boldly stated that he would keep her company here to today as 'that stupid bastard Sasuke is with Neji all day. Again'.

She giggled again. Then a thought struck her mind.

"You're going on vacation again next week aren't you?" When she received affirmation, she continued with a rather perplexed voice, "Why are you always taking days off? You and him seem to get the most vacation of us all!"

Again she received the tell-tale shrug and the habit of scratching his face. He's avoiding it, she confirmed, again. Rather annoyed she let it go after teasing him – just once – about his 'dirty little secret' before dragging him along with her to continue her rounds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've only just noticed that the symbols I was using to divide the scenes... don't show up. Sorry about that.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: The gold chain

"Naruto! Stop it!" The sharply amused remark was hardly taken into consideration when he simply looked back at her and grinned. The enjoyment in his eyes was evident. She began to shake her head and turn around when the necklace laying on his shirt caught her eyes. It always seemed to do that, the necklace that was proof of the Hokage's acceptation of Naruto. The azure diamond never seemed to leave his chest but instead constantly laid true on the clothes closest to his body. A frown swept across her expression.

"You going to tell me what that is yet?" She asked while turning away. Naruto stopped his chuckling and moved his finger away from where it was scratching his cheek. Guilt struck his expression swiftly with a slight shake of his head when he realised she was directing the question at the gold chain disappearing into his shirt. Her reaction was how he had expected: hurt. It was that same reaction he had had for the last eight years… he wasn't proud of it. She had constantly asked but he had constantly gone from joking and saying it was a secret to flat out rejection. In a moment he would try to cheer her up she knew, make a joke or even try to switch the subject entirely. He always did that and it was past painful yet she knew not to push it.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan? How long you working until?" There it was, she immediately saw it. After all, he had said the same thing only minutes ago though it was unlikely of him to remember. He had such a horrific memory for a ninja. Sakura was at the point where she was about to tell him… again when another nurse stumbled through the door. Obviously seeing she was interrupting nothing, she focused on Sakura.

"Haruno-San! We need you!" Frowning at this outburst and certainly puzzled at the sight of the usually passive nurse panting with heaving gasps she stated that she had other patients to attend to and so they would have to get someone else. Yes, she confirmed with her mind, she was the most qualified on duty at that exact minute but that gave the others no right to push more people on her if they had the chance. She already had more than she should that she had to deal with despite the large staff. The woman in front of her seemed to ignore this as she straightened, pushing the falling chestnut locks from her face to avoid them from sticking.

"I was on my break," she began to explain while straightening her uniform and soon continued to avoid Sakura interrupting her – as she knew she certainly would – about what this had to do with the situation at hand, "When I was walking near the main gate. There was a messenger who was looking for someone to pass onto the hospital about some children that were on their way. Apparently, they have no idea what is wrong with them at this moment in time but they are covered in blood and exhausted. They seem to be taking a longer while to get here since the children see to be quite young but the ninja carrying them have no idea of the condition they're in or how to handle it. So they sent me to get help and I naturally assumed that you-"

Sakura was sick of her long winded explanation but her heart was pounding. The idiotic nurse should have done the explanation the other way around or got to the point quicker. Soon she was running down the corridor at the fastest speed she could go. It didn't exactly help she was on the other side of the snow dripped building. She skidded to an abrupt halt, half a step from slamming into a wall. A breath was inhaled through her mouth as she steadied herself.

"Right! You over there, we need some beds ready. I need at least two other people besides me on standby because we've got to more emergency cases coming in that we know virtually nothing about so-" Naruto phased out as she continued to give orders, his head well and truly floating above in the sky along with cotton fluffed clouds. He toned in when a name slipped past her lips.

"Ahh? The Hokage? I can go get her if you want? That old lady will just be asleep!" His outburst seemed only welcome by Sakura, certainly not by the three that stood by her receiving what he guessed (as he had paid no attention to any of it). The nurse that he had seem before just sniffed with an air of concentrated contempt before she replied with a thinly concealed snarl.

"One of the ninjas that found them is going straight to her as soon as he drops the one he is carrying here." Naruto frowned which caused the warped woman to open her mouth again before he cut her off.

"Isn't that going to take, like, longer?" His question seemed to make outrage spark in the woman's heart but Sakura saw the innocence in Naruto's question.

"We'll just leave it like it is, okay? It would be quicker for Naruto to go if the ninja doesn't get here quick but for the moment we all have to work with what we've got ok? We don't even know if the case if serious enough for the Hokage yet which is the main point." Sakura's sharp tone sliced through all but her former teammate. Not much could damage Naruto. He was unmoveable and not persuadable to a fault. After all he did manage to drag Sasuke from the clutches of Orochimaru's team before they had a chance to cause any lasting damage to their friend. It was, after all, a good thing in the end. It caused Sakura to get apprenticed by Tsunade herself, the snake had eventually died only months later which strangely enough meant his curse mark disappeared (that was something no one had expected.

"Naruto isn't Jiraya coming? Or was that next month?" A light lit in his face when he replied that it was next. A fond smile tried to crawl on her face but it was wiped away by her professionalism. Naruto had been taught by both Kakashi and the 'Pervy sage'- as Naruto - called him for years. It had been rather a surprise to her when she had found out but Sasuke didn't seem the slightest bit puzzled. Almost as if he had expected it.

Suddenly a slamming echoed like a tragic memory through the entire place. Immediately the three jumped to attention while Sakura dragged the rolled up poles forward. Naruto grimaced. He didn't particularly want to see some children scarlet covered and in pain. That was always the difficult part of missions. He didn't see how people did it. Unconsciously he fingered the part of the gold chain that fell lowest in his shirt. He rolled the lump between his fingers, the fabric making him miss the familiar warmth of it. Shouting scared him from his stupor.

"I'll go this way with this one!" Sakura was dramatically loud as if she was angrily shouting at someone, he voice the one of determination that would set fire to a forest. It must be terrible. Naruto steeled himself.

"Is it that bad?" His voice was softly quiet and comforting. To him, she shrugged her shoulders but then nodded at the other two behind her carrying the stretcher. They began to go forward as he stepped toward Sakura, his eyes the expression that said he would give a hug if she needed one. He knew she needed one and that was a harsh reality to her that she couldn't conceal that despite her ninja status. She shook her head yet a thought passed through her.

"Do you want to come with me? For company?" It was a weakness she knew but… all that crimson splattered over their clothes. Naruto shook his head so she waved as she walked away, the bed carrying the girl passing in front of her. A noise was made behind her so she began to turn.

"Eh? Aya…?" Naruto's eyes had been curious so he had unintentionally skimmed his eyes over the subject flying past his eyes. He had only taken in the shock of deeply shining auburn locks, a pale panting face and familiar frayed clothes. His azure eyes had widened to the size of blue shaded apples. Sakura was half way around when a shape slid past her.

"Aya!" The two nurses stopped in shock when Naruto latched onto the side of the cream fabric. His face was painted a true picture of horror as his gazed upon the long deep scarlet locks that were pulled back from the young girl's face with two pins, stray hairs falling like coloured feathers from the metal restraints. The pale face with the features he knew were adorably shy when filled with life, the black slipped into her ears, the lips flushed, blood smeared all over her face, a scratch across one cheek, the pastel shades that were easily stained with blood and finally the clenched fists struck so many chords in Naruto's heart.

"Oh shit… Aya…" His hand softly pushed the fallen hairs from the girl's face, concern pasted all over his face. Just by looking at her he could tell she wasn't that badly hurt, he couldn't be sure. A look over at his former teammate passed all of his messages.

"No, it doesn't appear she's badly hurt at all but… Naruto you know her?" The last question was pointless as it was apparent he did with the way he caressed her face, the soft touch in his fingers. A though struck him mind.

"Sakura-Chan... she was one of the children that came in before right?" A simple bemused nod was his reply, "So she didn't come in alone? They were in a group?" Another nod case prodded from Sakura.

A curse slipped from his mind as he ignored the nurses when they stood there, fidgeting, unsure of what exactly they should do. In a final resolve he stood up after brushing the hair back from her forehead and planting a slow kiss to her forehead. Then he whirled around, facing Sakura with a face of determination.

"Sakura-Chan I need to go but I'll be back. Look after Aya and don't let anyone you don't trust near her okay? Please?" His authority was heart stopping so all she could do… was nod. He gave a blinding smile and then set off with the girl apparently named 'Aya' behind her. She was utterly puzzled, Naruto seemed to know the girl very well, he was incredibly close to her and she hadn't known. How hadn't she known?

* * *

><p>"She really did that?" The expression was swiped of Sasuke's face as he replied to the outrageous situation he had heard about before.<p>

"She did." Neji confirmed this with a slight shake of his head, the pale irises focused entirely on the sky above. The memory of it was amusing by itself. He certainly wouldn't forget that in a while. The silence was irritating the partner her walked with after a few minutes. It was better than those annoying rumours about the kids found outside.

"So?" Neji blinked at the question while the asker simply rolled his eyes skyward. "What did you do?"

A blush filtered across Neji's cheeks, clashing with the mud drenched hair and peach smooth skin.

"Well she looked… adorable in her nightclothes with the brush clenched tightly in her hands in front of her so I…" He ignored the smirk on the man's face next to him. "I don't even know what I was supposed to do it was just… so cute!"

"So let me get this straight… Hinata comes into your room late at night and asks if you'll brush her hair and if you can brush hers. Then you say 'yes of course' because she looks adorable? Neji you're going soft!" A groan was his only reply when a screamingly loud shouting arose behind them. Strangely enough, they both managed to turn at the same time. Sasuke's eyes immediately widened.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was soft at the panting blond mess running towards him.

"Naruto what ar-" Neji was soon cut off.

"Sasuke! The kids at the gate… it's Aya and the others!"Naruto had skidded to a halt only to be pushed past by Sasuke who seemed get at full speed instantaneously. At the same time as speeding past the blue-eyed blond figure in front of him, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm to make him go alongside Sasuke. Neji was stunned like a child seeing the sun for the first time. The picture of dreading horror on Sasuke's face was something he had never seen before. It was almost scary. Neji turned around, switching his course to look for his cousin, trying to put out of his mind what could cause that expression on a usually blank man's face.


	3. Chapter 3: Aya's Promise?

It was an urge not to tap her feet against the fitted tiles beneath them. It was really so hard that Sakura had to stop herself from doing it. Her long locks that she was so accurately named after were pulled back from her face with little stray hairs framing her face like a boarder. Currently the rose tainted threads were framing a face of confusion blended oh so accurately with anger and worry. Nurses were smartly avoiding her as they had for the long while it had been when her teammate had ran through the double doors. Her level of patience had decrease when she saw the dents in the wall, large pin pricks in the smoothness. They weren't there before. She was tired of waiting though that was hardly an attribute fitting of a shinobi… particularly a medic. The situation seemed to worsen at the realisation that she had only been waiting minutes at the most. Her master had arrived not long after Naruto had left. Why? It was blatantly obvious he knew the girl… she couldn't think how yet why would her run off so suddenly. It was eating away at her as a chronic disease, something that could never truly be forgotten no matter how persistently you try. An echoing bang resounded, catching her attention to the point of anger. She mentally noted the sound that followed behind it, the sound the seemed rather similar to plaster cracking. She calmed herself, taking in a deep breath as a lifeline before moulding her face to a serene expression.

"Naruto!" The windows trembled in the very frames they were set in. Hair whirled as she faced the oncoming blond mess maker. Gazing grass eyes widened at the sight of not one but two people heading straight for her. The other person was not someone she expected to see.

"Which room?" Sakura was utterly and completely dumbfounded but this only caused the irritation to rise further in Sasuke's eyes as he was coming towards her, Naruto had stopped in front of her.

"Which room?" He repeated himself, the midnight eyes blazing with fire that was entirely not there. A number tumbled side wards from her cherry coated lips, it took a moment for her to recover but soon she erected her back and began to describe direction to… nobody. As soon as the number had been ejected into the air Naruto had been of like lightning. Sasuke only nodded as he passed her, his sandals pattering rhythmically. Her inner self mentally slapped her and she flickered into the air. Trust the other two not to think of teleporting.

"So your name is Aya-chan?" Tsunade repeated for possibly the tenth time. The only thing that she had in response was the blinking of violently violet eyes. The child had refused to tell her beyond her first name and age at first. Then, after a minute of repeated questions, she seemed to find this irritation and was not replying at all, just staring or blinking around at the room. A child of seven, ignoring all possibilities of terror, would never reveal this little usually. The Hokage was sure that someone had told this child what – or rather what not – to do or say. She was little a small puzzle box but so impossible to solve. Tsunade glanced up ready to begin a question at the rose topped apprentice.

"Hokage-sama I think that-" She didn't get very far yet her perplexed and slightly annoyed expression signalled that something was not right to her master. Tsunade only had moments to recognise this. Bang… she would check the door later.

"Naruto?" The woman was certainly confused at seeing her favourite brat standing in the door way, panting with his chest heaving like that of a normal dog coming back from a walk with Kiba. The feeling was soon overridden by the atmosphere that was creeping towards her from a different place. It was… shock. A turn of the head ninety degrees gave the answer. The girl with the shining copper hair had her back straightened like a pole, swirling violet eyes expanded to a size that she was sure was hardly possible. Also… they were glistening like water under the sun on a fresh summer's day. Worrying but cheerful eyes shot upwards, sheen of sweat underneath the shock of sunshine.

"Aya!" The child was out of the bed carved from snow instantaneously, a sob tearing from her mouth. He had knelt down and so he easily caught the child as she threw herself at him. Huge racking sobs echoed like thunder, the crying so desperate it was unbelievable. Naruto's face never made it to shock; he simply hugged Aya as she clutched at him, crimson coated hair buried in his body.

"Shhhh… it's ok now. You're alright now. Nothing's wrong. Nothing can hurt you. Shh..." The calming words and the facial expression of caring coming from the person Sakura had always seen as immature. Long sounds of pure sorrow softened into little delicate sniffles like that which would come from an adorable little kitten. He gently pried her off his body which she seemed to attempt her hardest to stay. A slightly small, the littlest possible, smile graced her face. It seemed to light it up like the sun and the sky.

"Typical. Always him first." The only two woman in the room visibly jumped, their lines of sight immediately focusing on a man lounging against the door. The tar scraped hair brushed against the panelling on the door like a splatter of dark ink. The face was expressionless yet the eyes, the deepest shade of any colour, showed amusement. The girl's eyes grew again in dramatic size. Aya propelled herself from the body she was currently leaning away from. Tsunade and Sakura somehow managed to blink… at the same time. When their lower and upper eyelashes separated they found the child in Sasuke's arms, fresh tears gingerly leaking from her eyes. A glance was exchanged between the two females. It was rather quick. Both of them had the same question seeping from their gaze: 'What the hell is going on here?' Neither of them had an answer. The question was about to be voice when Sasuke inclined his head at both of them. A little whisper in the girl's ear had her dragging Naruto over to a chair while he smiled.

xxx

"Is she alright?" He relaxed stiffly against the wall opposite the door while the two women just glared at him, the angry confusion directed as weapons at him. He knew they were surprised and confused at the turn of events but he was unlikely to enlighten them. The look in their eyes showed their interest and intent not to reply to this so he just blinked at them, pure hostility emitting from his body.

"It's mostly just exhaustion with minor cuts and scrapes. It seems she will have a few bruises but at that age she should heal rather quickly. Nothing should scar as well but it will take a little while for her to recover all of her chakra which seems to have been utterly and completely used up." Tsunade's assessment was clear and precise to the point where even Sakura was puzzled at the serene tone the Hokage's voice was taking until she set her sights on the endless fury set as the older woman's face.

"How do you think she got them?" The two medics were less surprised at the concern not only in his voice but in his expression. The worry was etched deep. Tsunade quelled the questions rising in her body, shaking the near colourless hair she possessed out. Sakura was rather more puzzled and bemused than furious. Over the years Sasuke had many secrets… it was just strange actually seeing one revealed to such an extent. The most dramatic of all had been the strange eating habits. She didn't even want to mention that; she would shudder at the sheer weirdness.

"Trees, rocks, the ground?" The sound of teeth gritting filled the air while a dangerous tinge tainted his aura. She sighed. "No, she wasn't attacked. It seems like usual wounds a child would get but not normally all at once. Happy?" With a nod… he was. His facial expression had relaxed slightly, the worry almost gone from his face. His eyes were set like daggers on the door. They both moved out of the way.

xxx

"Promise?" The voice was strict considering who it came from. A whine that shocked both the women followed it like a tail.

"But-" She didn't get very far despite the pouting lip and the shaking of the long locks.

"Aya! Promise?" Naruto managed not to look comical while holding out a slightly bent finger, the last on his hand. Not long after another curled around it, looking rather like the shade of tea dashed with cream rather than the rich tea of the older. A mutter followed soon after. Then a blinding smile lit his face while he pulled her into his embrace. Sakura barely heard the 'good girl' that followed.

"So." Tsunade captured all their attention by the word which she dramatically increased to an unnecessary volume. "I take it that – since you know this girl – you will know the other girl. They came in a pair?"

To the undiluted shock of Sakura, pain etched itself all over Naruto's face. A mutter escaped from his lips. Then he repeated again.

"Two? There was only two?" Desperation was thrown at Sasuke when a gesture of the head came from both women. He also wore an expression of shock. Then he took over, in utter and overall control. Like normal.

"A little girl? About three?" Again, confirmation came from Sakura when even Tsunade had directed her eyes that way. She hadn't got that far yet.

"Yes… a little girl with blond hair."

"Sora…" They both corrected her at the same time, curiously using what must have been her hair to do so. Naruto's face had withdrawn to several shades whiter than what was usually.

"What about Haru?"


	4. Chapter 4: Haru

A heated, passionately worried look was flowing between the two males in the room. A shocked expression of pure fear was set of the little girl's face while her body began to tremble with no control. It was so violent that the movement of the body was so clearly obvious even at a distant. Crystalline tears gathered on the edges of the copper coated lashes framing the violently violet eyes. A hand found its way up to her mouth where it cupped over the lips in a smooth arc. Naruto's sky eyes snapped instantly to her. In a moment he was kneeling by her side, one hand encasing hers while the other began to fiddle soothingly with her hair.

"Calm, Aya. It's not your fault. Do you remember the last time you saw Haru?" Strangely, his voice was utter calm with a tone that seemed to shock the child from her panic. Her lids obscured the violet. She remembered the… running… jumping… the loud noise. Realisation dawned like the shining sun in her eyes. Words tumbled unsteadily from her mouth as she told of where she believed the boy might have gone. Tsunade and Sakura strained to listen, their eyes fixated on the little girl. They heard only murmurs. Then his hand reached out to ruffle Aya's hair, the bright locks spilling over his hand like ribbons. When the sea eyes swivelled, solid determination shone like stars in the colour.

"Naruto." She caught his attention instantly. "Are you going to explain… all this?" Her reply was huge eyes blinking at her. Then a hand stretched up to scratch self-consciously on his cheek. Very obviously his eyes darted and then fixated on a midnight pare. Sasuke shrugged, a smirk stretching across his face. Naruto's reaction was of slight annoyance and the narrowing of his sunlight edged eyes.

"Not really." Sakura almost tripped while she was standing. What had he said? A glare was provoked from the oldest person in the room yet it was received with a patient pair. "Well, old lady, I'm off."

Now it was the Hokage's turn to blink. She felt all thoughts drift from her head as she tried to figure out what the brat had just called out to her. Soon he was striding past her, purpose enriched in his movements. Sakura's temper had reached the very limit it possessed.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going!" All eyes turned on her life the ends of swords. Sympathetic eyes came from the other woman, amusement from the only child, fury from the stoic male and lastly irritated eyes from the only member ready to leave. Shock rushed through her when she realised the blazing blue eyes where directed at her. Then it registered in her mind what she had just exploded… in front of a child.

"To be honest, I have heard worse…" A sparking smile alerted them all to her enjoyment of the situation while her eyes flitting from one male to the other gave them the example of where from. A guilty look was exchanged. Then again, Naruto began to slide towards the door, uncaring of whom or what noticed. A cold sentence slid from the younger medic's mouth. She didn't need to repeat it… after all he knew he hadn't answered. He didn't want to.

"To get Haru." It was short but almost overcome by the dramatic slam of the door shutting with a barely audio able click. A smirk stretched across a pale face repetitively. Now, the amusement clearly showed like a painting across his face while the two women looked utterly lost for words.

xxx

He didn't want to see anyone he knew. That would just be a hassle that he would have to sort out and he really wasn't in the mood for it right now nor would he be able to concentrate on it as his utmost priority was the boy. Damn. He had more of an idea that was going on than Tsunade but less than Aya. He would have to fix the latter later. He supressed the urge to sigh. This was not going to end well… he was utterly sure. Maybe they should have… no that wouldn't have made much of a difference. After all, the two female shinobi were both prone to over reacting. Over reacting at everything. Then Naruto did sigh. It was all going to hell and he had no idea how to stop it. The most irritating thing at that moment had to be how utterly slow he had to go. He could definitely not run… it would look suspicious as he wasn't exactly dressed for a mission. His feet began to increase in speed. Fuck this, he thought as people began to pass like smears either side of him. It was typical for people to be on either side yet not in his direct line of walking. After so many years the glares had subdued to looks and the whispers to exchanged glances. It was better yet it wasn't the most delightful thing in the world.

"Hey." Shock shot into his system and in a direct line to his heart. He quelled the sound pushing to be let free of his lungs. He turned with an absentminded 'hm' at the familiar moonlight haired man behind him. Kakashi's eyes flickered closed at the half-hearted remake yet mentally kicked it away.

"Have you seen Sasuke today?" The older man had soon discovered owned Naruto had the unnerving skill of remembering where everyone was and what they were doing. When he was younger it was not as prominent due to the way he would say he didn't know or who add on a phrase of uncertainty. After a time it became clear yet a while later it was still as terrifying as before.

"Hospital." The reply was instantaneous but that wasn't what puzzled him. It was the movement while he shot it from his mouth. The younger man had edged backwards, walking with so care while facing his teacher but going in the opposite direction. Eventually the blond turned to where he was walking… his speed increasing in the slightest. His teacher was left bemused which was hardly a normality for him. He ignored it and flickered out of view.

xxx

The room was utterly silent, Aya back onto the snow-made bed. Tsunade was at Sakura's side, muted for once in deep thought. Sasuke was reclining against the wall nearest to the child at that point. Occasionally he was exchanging faces with her causing little giggles to slip past her lips. At one point he made her burst into full laughter. At intervals, all the grass and ground shaded eyes focused on him. He was getting rather irritated and bored of it. Again, the Hokage and her apprentice set their eyes on him.

"No." He voiced. Puzzlement tinted the colour of their eyes. "I am not explaining anything. Don't bother." Emotions ran high through two but the third was used to this. She saw it regularly. Aya was puzzled despite this. The two women seemed to know… Sasuke-San but not any of his personality. She was far too used to his temper even though it had rarely been directed at her. The person with the flowing pale hair must be Tsunade-Sama. She'd heard so many stories… in particular one and about her age and another about the necklace around… Naruto-San's neck. She was as loud, obnoxious but as beautiful as she had been told. Aya guessed she was a great leader as so many respected her. The other woman was Sakura Haruno-San she predicited. She was their teammate… right? Her hair was the right colour and so was her temper yet Aya had seen nothing of the monstrous strength or marvellous healing ability. It was a shame since she's even heard of it at home. Her short locks were certainly the colour of the tree overlooking their back garden though.

She was cast from her thoughts when a knock came at the door. It couldn't be… he wouldn't know. Well he never knocked on Aya's door. Her eyebrows shot to hide under the stray scarlet threads falling from when it was meant to be pinned. That slanted… 'headband' wasn't it? Wouldn't that make the man with the silver enriched hair…?

xxx

Naruto knelt down, somehow managing to chuckle with concern. The boy had somehow covered himself in a blanket of leaves. Probably did something stupid… like rolling into the tree. The shock of semi-long black hair was a devilish halo around the skin. A hand caressed his young cheek, the skin matching his own. A mumble tumbled from the slightly open mouth, interrupting the steady little snores of a five year old child. A caring expression was evident on the ninja's face as he gently arranged the child in his arms, the midnight hair painting a picture on his chest as the little boy snuggled closer to the source of warmth. It only took minutes to navigate from the forest. He began to step forward on the road… then paused. It only took a moment of reminiscence to picture the busy streets he had gone through. Naruto shook his head. He'd take the roofs.


	5. Chapter 5: An explaination?

Barely a wind blew through the open window, pale curtains swept gracefully out of the way. Graceful tapping caught the occupants of the room attentions. Two pairs of eyes widened in shock, one softened in relieved concern but the single eye just blinked. Drowsily, a little girl sat up. He eyes shot immediately to the younger boy in Naruto's arms.

"Haru!" She screeched with the despair of a child. She fell from the bed, caught by Sasuke's arms for only the briefest of moments before she was at the side of the younger child in the room. Her fingers reached to glaze the forehead of the tanned boy. Her violet eyes that resembled the flower that was named after the stunning colour widened at the softly subdued snores.

"Aya. He's fine. Just sleeping," Naruto reassured the child with a little smile while she ran the hands through the silken midnight sky threads. A smile grew on her face but Naruto's focus had subtly shifted, repeating the same works by his eyes fixated on one person in the confined space. "He really is fine."

Sasuke nodded, the slight movement of the muscles that was barely noticeable for those who weren't looking. Some weren't looking. The relief shone brighter in the midnight eyes, a strange comparison. A quick smile graced his face, adding unending beauty onto the already so desirable face. It was swept away quickly yet no one but the blond caught it. In return he offered a sneaky wink. Sakura blinked once. Did Naruto just…? After a shake of the rose threads attached as hair she dismissed it away.

"Sakura. Take… Haru into another room." The Hokage's command was barely well received yet the younger woman complied mainly due to the concealed fury on the leader's face. The ninja holding the child gently levelled the little boy down into her arms, carefully arranging the slightly dirt stained skin. His head rested on her chest, threads of hair becoming a halo on her canvas of a shirt. It was sweet. She bowed her head at the oldest in the space and left the room.

xxx

The boy wasn't really that heavy but, while her head drifted as she walked down the corridor, she forgot she even had her arms weighted down. She was confused, something was certainly going on yet she had no idea about any of it! It seems Saskue and Naruto were involved which meant Naruto had more secrets. A knife slashed at her soul. That really hurt she would later admit. Sasuke: she wasn't surprised. She had gotten over the little crush she had on him a while ago. She had later figured out after healing him from a mission it was a mixture of admiration and awe that had created the illusion she loved him. She may have liked him, maybe a little more than any other boy, but it wasn't anywhere near love. She knew that now. Naruto was a different story. He was more than a friend yet not to the point where it passed platonic. He was more than a brother, a friend, a teammate yet not as intimate as a lover. She loved him. She wasn't in love with him. Sasuke was the same yet… more distant. She was further away from him than Naruto. It was hardly shocking nor surprising as they had always been close. She sighed. In an almost response, the boy murmured in his sleep. Jade eyes widened then softened with a little amused sound. Cute. About five. She really did wonder how Naruto and Sasuke both knew the children. After all, they weren't from the village since Aya owned a slight… accent. It was hard to place yet it certainly wasn't the same a Konoha child's. The must have lived somewhere else. She stopped thinking. It was too puzzling.

xxx

"Excuse me." Sakura heard the door click behind her. "I put him in a room beside the other child so he sh-" She blinked… then blinked again. "What?"

All eyes were on her from the child's to her master's. It was rather like they were pinning something on her. Sasuke rolled his eyes but his teammate knew it was with a dull – even grudging – fondness. She turned to gaze around the room… and jumped out of her skin. Mirth and embarrassment flooded her face like a dam left free. She should be used to that damn jounin's powers of being utterly silent. Across the room was Sasuke acting all amazingly cool while leaning against the wall near the girl's bed. Naruto sat on the chair with her facing him… Sasuke facing his shoulder. The Hokage was waiting in the middle of the room.

"Aya. What were you doing?" The ninja was softly speaking to the child yet a hint of scolding ran deep. The girl began to fiddle nervously with the little locks laying leisurely like little layers on her forehead, pulling and twirling them. Naruto sighed and gestured for her to come closer. She did and, in a moment of utter enlightenment, bowed her head in the slightest. He pulled the pin so slowly from the top of her head and began to comb it with his fingers. Tsunade was shocked while Sakura was using the wall for some sort of life line. It was almost scary yet Kakashi was showing none of the normal outward signs of shock. He was just blinking… blinking every few seconds. That wasn't normal.

"Well… um… er… we were coming to visit you. We… um… we knew… um… we remembered all they storied and you told us all the landmarks you see every time you visit. Then… um… then… um… Sora, she remembered D- I mean Sasuke-San telling her this really, really long story about how you get home and how long it takes! So we kind of… went by that?" Her stumbling and sudden bursts or energy then sudden depletes of shyness was almost a show with her head down. Naruto smoothed her vibrantly copper locks once before tapping her head three times. She gazed into his eyes.

"But why Aya? You haven't told me that yet." The softly comforting voice was prodding her, asking for more. He slipped a hand to her sleeve, removing it with two metal shapes (twisted in half) in his fingers. He set them down next the single, stripped and utterly mangled one. He tapped her head again so it fell near her chest. He began to gather the front of the scarlet enriched locks.

"Um… well… you see… Haru, he... Haru had a dream and it wasn't good. He said bad things were going to happen and we had to warn you straight away. He said it was really, really important so we had to skip school. So we um… so we left." Her voice followed the same pattern as before. A slight hint of guilt smothered most of the other expressions but they were there: sadness, fear, pride, worry.

"Why didn't Sora stop you?" Sasuke spoke now, voicing a question that no one but Naruto had even expected him to say. His voice was tinged with concern. Most people would be struck stuck by the apparent lack of expression yet Aya knew better. If he was showing something… then it was really so strong.

"Um… she agreed with Haru. She… you see… she um… she said that he wasn't lying and it must be really important since he begged me but didn't use my name. So… I went along with it. We took a little less time than expected though… we… um… well we only took a day and a half." Her voice was steading so slightly it was only the littlest bit noticeable. Her expression took one of bliss as her hair was slowly and surely pulled back from her eyes with the most soft of movements. She had stopped fiddling with the soft shaded cloth around her legs.

"What about Natsume?" Only three in the room knew of the subject they were discussing, a three way conversation yet in the wide open to provide information for the others. Naruto was deliberately doing her hair slowly, lengthening the time it took as he knew it relaxed the child. They had all of their major conversations like this. He softly slid in one pin.

"Well… um she would… um maybe stop us so… we sent her away to another village to get um… your birthday presents. We told her what we wanted to get you and everything so she just had to go get them. We told her to go to another village since she likes to look around bigger shops and we don't have any like that in town. She told us she'd only be gone for two day and since I'm the oldest I can look after the other two. She left us food that we just have to heat up and told me to get Haru to help me since I don't like the cooker. It wasn't her fault really! We… um… maybe slipped something into her drink." She shifted on the blankets. "It wasn't anything harmful really! It was just… I um… found out the pretty green leaves act as a sort of… influencer? It wears off after a day or two."

Sasuke smirked. He had gotten over the initial shock. He saw Naruto blinking then shaking his head. He removed his hand from where he had just crossed the pin over the other. A perfect metal cross.

"Aya. We were coming back next week. Was it really that important?" The question was met with the slightest biting of the lip when the sunshine haired man talked to her in an exhausted voice. He began to slide his fingers in the blood bathed threads that belonged to the little girl. Sakura felt her eyes grow. Naruto and Sasuke were taking time out of the village at the same time. Again. So it wasn't just a coincidence. Surely all the time off wasn't to…?

"Are you surprised?" The murmur only fell to Naruto's ears, stopping short just before the girl's to which he blinked once at the midnight haired man then grinned.

"No. After all…" Aya made a sound of confusion but the blond shook his head… then winked. The youngest dismissed it. She was, through everything, used to it. He was still running his hands through her hair, right to the tips that curls skywards level with her hips. All stray hairs fell into utter and submissive order. They always did. A flick came to her forehead, then the smooth pressing of lips. Her violet eyes shot open for where they were heavy lidded.

"Don't ever, ever do that again do you hear me Aya-" He finished it off with one word he whispered in her ear. Only Sasuke was far from perplexed of all the observers… if he could be counted as one. Violet eyes gazed into similar ones yet there was the absence of any red in them. The crimson lashes locked as she nodded gingerly. A brightly blinding smile scarred Naruto's face to her response. Afterward, she gave one back.

"All of you." The Hokage released her anger into her voice and expression. All the way through the interigation she had kept out of it, warning Sakura and their former teacher as well when the threatened to interrupt. She had now reached beyond her limit. Aya knew this didn't include her. "My office. Now."

Naruto and Sasuke gazed at each other, a silent conversation raging between them. After only a moment which felt like a lifetime, the nodded at each other… then at Tsunade. Naruto kissed the little girl's head once before smile into her forehead.

"I'm off Aya. Be back soon. Promise." Then he walked off, following Sakura. Kakashi just rolled his eye that was visible to the world. He was gone in a veil of smoke. Tsunade was waiting for Sasuke to leave. He gazed at the woman with the scarlet clothing and hair a similar colour until she was out of sight. Then he bent down until his face was just above Aya's.

"Never, ever do that again. We were worried." Something was stuck in his voice which slammed into the Hokage hard. She never expected that of Uchiha. Him… out of everyone! A hand snuck around to the miniature neck, pushing the smooth hairs into her neck. He gently kissed her forehead, her angel eyes closing. Tsunade didn't see this smile the grew across Sasuke's face. He walked in the direction of the door, a lock of her long hair gradually empting his hand.

* * *

><p>I didn't really take that long to write this… it was just getting round to actually post it what took so long. I<strong> will<strong> still be updating just not as often. That doesn't really mean a **week** gap, just as _often as I can._

As a side note (since I really don't know what people think of this _at all_) **review?**


	6. Chapter 6: On the end of the Chain

"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" Her face was that of anger as she faced the two in front of her. The man with the moonlight enriched hair stood to the side as did the younger woman with hair the exact shade of the blossom she was named so accurately after. The two 'partners in crime' stood straight, opposite the steaming Hokage at her desk. Sasuke could almost imagine the gold orbs blazing into fire. Her arms were crossed in a fit of fury; the sake lined up… one, two, three bottles. For some strange reason she felt that she would be desperate for it later… she hoped not in the too near future. Naruto's tanned hand was fiddling with something under his deep shirt, the sunshine chain obviously the result of money spent. His eyes were flicking from side to side like a bird that had tragically lost its sense of direction but yet continuously his eyes landed the most frequently and for the longest on the midnight graced man standing slightly taller next to him. It was slightly nervous, more than apprehensive, rather worried and an impossible amount of more emotions blended into the others. Sasuke was just casually rolling his eyes around the room as if being in the situation under the conditions that he was currently experiencing was just part of his everyday job. Shizune had promptly left the room as if she was terrified for her soul… in a way she was after she had seen the anger on the oldest woman's face. A few, short orders had been whispered harshly into her ear which left her confused yet she hadn't pursued them. She was too terrified. All that was left behind was the residue of the pig snorting. The silence hung heavy in the air. Sakura had winced, Naruto had blinked, Sasuke had looked amused while Kakashi looked unbothered. Every once in a while, in a subtle way that only Naruto saw, his eyes would land on the burst of sunshine energy next to him. His eyes were filled with concealed worry like a mother gazing at her child. Confidence grew in the blue eyed boy's soul.

"Well? I do actually expect an answer!" The fury was radiating like heat off a fire, you could almost see the air rippling around her. It was scary to the only other female in the room, one was used to it while the other two simply ignored it. Naruto gathered his courage.

"Answer what?" His reply was simply infuriating to the woman yet the man next to him found it rather amusing considering the way his body stiffened. Sakura almost fell forward on her feet, the shock almost paralysing her nerves similar to electricity. Their teacher rolled his eyes, all too familiar with the way the leader could get infuriated with the brat so easily. Even after almost ten years, his age of almost 25, his rank of jounin and the crystal entrusting to him upon his chest couldn't change that. He would still find numerous way of pushing her many buttons. Vacation was one.

"Don't mess with me brat! You know exactly what I mean!" Her hair flew outwards as a halo when she damaged the floor with her feet due to the force she exerted as she stood on them with her palms making an echo that was surely heard throughout the country. Her anger was clear but there was a certain amount of pain masked behind it. It struck one of them straight in the soul. The other… wasn't affected.

"We really don't Hokage-Sama." The dark man was coolly calm. Rather unnerving considering the stunningly beautiful yet terrifying sight ahead of him. An eyebrow rose, accompanying his words like a melody. Three lay in ignorance as a chalky hand slid up around Naruto, resting comfortingly in the small of the burning shirt. It was an old yet sweet gesture. In a way it could be considered bad as the reaction was a widening of the blinding smile. Their waists were so close you couldn't even notice the arm reaching behind, it looked rather like the taller had his arm concealed behind his back.

"Well care to explain how you know those children?" She had sunk to her chair, drained and exhausted for confusion. It was tiring being leader of a village, it was even more so of Konoha yet it reached the peek when in the village you included the two ninja currently under pressure in her office. The two seemed to have the ability to increase her already high stress levels the break the non-existent barriers. Surely she would go insane at the end of everything. Her youthful face was lent on her interlocked hands, the pale locks falling to one side due to the slight but affecting tilt. Then a soft smile graced her face. Naruto's face flickered once before her showed even more teeth.

"Remember that letter I gave you a few years ago, Old lady?" All pairs of eyes excluding his own blinked, even the pair at his side. Tsunade seemed confused… the two were obviously in this together yet even Sasuke was confused? A harsh whisper fell on Naruto's ear which he just grinned off leaving the stoic man to roll the vats of midnight he called his eyes. A shuffling in sliding draws with an unenergetic amount of grumbling. Eventually she remerged like a child sleepily from under blankets holding a wrinkled letter.

"You told me to open it if… if you didn't come back from a mission. It was more than a few. It was seven, Naruto." She received a shrug from that, careless yet so precise. Now the oldest male in the room suddenly had a drastic interest while Sakura's interest had never changed from the puzzling anger. They had been keeping things from her. It hurt like a knife slashing into her chest. Only the one who had spoken could feel the annoyance and anger radiating off the person at his side like the sun beating down on the earth.

"Well if you release the genjustu there's a map, address and instructions." His smile was saying that it was all perfectly normal. His eyes weren't. The hesitating hand reassured him all was forgiven when it fell back onto the place it had vacated almost as if it had never left.

"To what?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"No it fucking isn't!"

"Really?"

"Are you playing some mind games with me brat?"

"Me? No."

"Answer the question!"

"Which one?"

By this point the placid state of the Hokage's mind had reached higher and high, her voice growing in volume like a tree. Nowhere was where she had got in the time she had spent in the office and it was distressing. She closed her eyes for only a moment, a moment of peace to collect herself. As many would know it is 'the calm before the storm'. Her eyes snapped open like the breaking of a bone.

"Naruto Uzumaki you tell me right now what the fuck is going on right now! What kind of sick plan is going on here? You two hate each other and now you suddenly have all of these mysterious secrets no one has any idea about! Explain everything… now!" The outburst was stunning, winding, horrifying and left the woman breathless. Somewhere in another country people where surely wondering where the earthquake was from. Naruto sighed, expelling air like he had just run a mile, seemingly tired. His eyes connected with Sasuke's endless orbs while a silent conversation raged in the air between. It ended with a roll of the midnight eyes and a shrug of the shoulders clad in night time blue. Another sigh accompanied with a sharp nudge in the lower ribs brought him to the point of speaking.

"Well actually there's two things wrong there…" He declared this gingerly with the classical scratch of his cheek. He now had virtually the whole room on edge like a climber scaling a wall unsure whether or not his rope was ready to break. He reached into his sunset shirt and pulled on the chain. "The first is that we don't hate each other and the second is that technically my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki." The grin was the only one existing in the room as three faces had mouths dropped to the floor. A thought ran through the halo haired head. He turned to Sasuke.

"Where's yours?"

"Here." A hand extracted a clone of the glimmering chains from his wrist, the object weighing it down in the opposite hand. A conversation sparked between the two and they were soon exchanging words like girls on Valentine's Day. The other three ignored the rudeness mainly due to the effort to collect themselves.

Hanging down on the gold chains were rings of a similar colour, a single sparking stone set on the outside while scripted writing caressed the inside.


	7. Chapter 7: Figuring it out

**Sorry this is really late... I just started school and they seem to think it's funny to give me extra lessons... -.-**

**Well anyway I actually had this one ready but I hadn't got around to uploading. So here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Naruto. Please explain." She had recovered over the initial shock but still was using a hand and the wall for support. She never imagined her teammates would end up like… this.<p>

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" The sapphire eyes were swirling pools of concentrated concern, dropping the necklace onto his chest again. The gold was utterly splendid against the orange that was only seen at sunset.

"You expect me to be fucking alright after… that?" She knew her point was fair… who would be shocked? She wasn't saying it in disgust or even in horror. Naruto and Sasuka alike knew it was the purity of shock. They weren't at all offended by it. They had obviously been emotionally prepared.

"Well…" It was an amazingly honest response, one of which the ending didn't even have to be added onto. The single word said it all as did the tone. She sensed guilt in the ocean drawn eyes. Strangely, she felt it reflected in her.

"Just please, Sasuke… Naruto, explain." She was tired, tired of all of this. Her hair was combed gently by the long fingers she possessed. A hand snaked into her pocked, a blood splattered ribbon retrieved. It fell over her fingers as she tied the limping locks away from her face. The lump decorating her hair now resembled a scarlet and rose flower.

"What exactly?" Sasuke's cool nature seemed annoying at this point, it surely wasn't normal in these circumstances. Another abnormality was the comatose state that the only other male was in. His eyes were fixated on the rings. It was a stormy struggle not to imitate the same status as him. Tsunade was surely so shocked yet the leader was masking most of it while she simply observed, leaving the interigation entirely to her at that exact moment.

"The rings?" Her voice was shaking so violently.

"I think you should ask about that once you've calmed down. It's a long story and I'm not sure you can handle it" The voice was clearly caring with her entire wellbeing so she didn't by pass it as she usually would. Instead she relaxed, taking deeply calming breathes to sooth the insides of her soul from the electrifying jolts that the shining circular objects had caused.

"What is in the letter?"

"Actually it was a 'just in case'. You see currently we pay for the children to live in a house as well as all their other need such as clothes and food. That's not exactly cheap so half the money we make goes to the kids and if died on a mission or something Sasuke wouldn't be able to pay for it all by himself no matter what he says. It contains the address of the house they live in, a map as an emergency since it's really hard to find and what she should do since it's not all as simple as it looks. You have no idea of the problems." His speech was simple, clear, executed. He replied as if he had nothing he needed to hide. He muttered something to Sasuke, before Sakura had even a moment to blink, yet it was still a dramatic shock like the sudden death of a relative when the letter burst into sunlight flames. Tsunade felt the life leap in her, ninja instincts causing her to fling the fire at a wall. It faded out before then but still the air was filled with stifling tension.

"We didn't need it anymore did we?" Tsunade stifled her outburst. Sakura seemed to be awarded the most response. She wasn't ready to shatter that yet.

"So all yours vacation time… you visit them?" Her curiosity was reaching a new high. Damn she wanted so quiz his about the rings. She had a unsettling feeling that she already knew the base of it but

"Well they do need someone to look after them."

"You leave them there all alone!"

An uncomfortable silence rang out as Naruto didn't answer. Again, his eyes flickered like a magnet to Sasuke. A hand slid across his shoulder when the midnight gifted man faced the sunshine shaped man. The three could no longer hear the muted conversation that ran between them. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke spoke again. This was received with a shrug. After a while, they glared at each other. More words were given and taken. Next Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled. A sigh rang out, none of the observers sure from where it emerged. A blink was what brought the darker back to his original place. Annoyance was a pretty picture across his face.

"Well that is a secret." Sakura's eyes briefly blinked, stray pink threads falling away from the jade orbs as she tilted her head. A secret? Surely they didn't think she would leave it at that. Her eyes alternated from one to the other as she scanned through the options. It was clear that something was going on and the… the… the rings? It couldn't mean what she thought it meant could it? Contrary to her normal behaviour, she left it at that.

"How do you know them?" She pulled out her chair and collapsed back into it. All looked at the Hokage and she waited rather and strangely patiently for her question to be answered. Sakura was the one who held the gaze for the longest but her mentor only moved her head in a command without words. Sakura affirmed it, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Well…" A classically familiar scratching of the whiskered cheek ran through the silence that followed the heartened word. The silence was surely expecting an answer.

"That would be the longest story." The cold response only collected a blinding smile from one, like a toddler that is suited to only one type of food. The pale eyebrows raise, curiosity and contempt mingling in a way that was provoking the violence in the taller man. His eyes locked closed for a brief time then opened a degree calmer than the storm they had covered before.

"The rings." For the first in a long time, their former teach let words slip past his mouth. He had roused himself from the serene settling yet silent condition he had been in before. His face was a trace paler, his eye ages older and his voice now filled with a nameless emotion.

"The most obvious thought you are thinking is actually the right one."

The utter, undiluted, unrestricted shock rippled like a sound wave through the office. Naruto just blinked, rather unaffected by the revelation that slipped from the mouth next to his. He looked more… comfortable than unsure. He was neither: ashamed, unsure, afraid, unhappy nor any other negative feelings. He was just Naruto, happily smiling away despite the gaping jaws. Sakura was beyond the depths of shock; she was in love with neither of them yet loved them both so dearly. She felt no disgust, no repulsion, no horror. To find out a deep secret, their love, their passion, it was internally shocking. She loved them nonetheless even though they loved each other the most. She smiled. She could see it. Their vacation days interlocked, they ate together despite their 'hatred', they messed about with no other people, they teased with words they didn't even voice, they fought about things none of them could comprehend. They went on holiday together; they ate with their beloved, they played intimately, they had a secret life they could converse with looks only, they quarrelled like the married couple none of they knew they were. If one looked deeper, with a revelation to guide them, it was beyond obvious. They were almost displaying it.

"It's the opposite isn't it?" Tsunade's voice was melodious and soft, her expression shifting from anger to caring. "You actually love each other right? But what I'm confused about is why you didn't tell us." A sigh rings out, clear as the water that flows free from the earth in springs. With the way Naruto scratches the back of his head and the sorrow filled expression on his face it shows it was from him.

"It's really complicated…" The trio of words seemed to express everything and anything in the pair's opinion yet the rest found it to be entirely hopeless to them.

"What was that about your name earlier?" It was one which caused Naruto to jolt upwards, a blush scattering his sun blessed cheeks like splatters of coloured water.

"Actually…"

xxx

"What the fuck does Hokage-sama mean by this?" The long haired man had pratcially been dragged away from his pretty younger cousin due to the Hokage's commands yet it was only now he was complaining as he stood upright on one side.

"Don't ask me. It's too troublesome to disagree with the old hag." His back was against the smoothly soothing grass. The darkness upon his head mixed with the fresh jade while he closed a single eye, the other directed at Neji.

"She had a feeling? Fuck her feeling! It was my day off. Why the hell am I doing shit like this! What the fuck are we looking for anyway!" The outburst was subdued and calm, contracting the words greatly which one would expect to be spat out with venom. Shikamaru sighed. The man had certainly changed from the cold-faced genin at the chunin exams.

"We're doing 'shit like this' because the other guards are filling in reports about the kids that came earlier as Shizune said. Also, I have no fucking idea what the fuck we're looking for either. I'm just as pissed off as you since I was playing shoji at the time and I would tell you to shut the fuck up but it's too troublesome." Neji's sharp gaze fell on the obviously annoyed man. He had never heard him speak so much outside a tactic. His mouth began to open when a sight caught his eyes. His byakugan fell into place capturing the slacker's attention.

"What the fuck…" It was muttered as he concentrated, slipping from his lips in a curse as he focus. A kunai found its home in his hand, Skiamaru suddenly so intensely interested with his hands utterly ready to manipulate shadows. The figure drew closer, closer until details began to sprout from the blurs.

"So is this how you treat visitors?" A hand fell onto a bare hip, ragged curl brushing the equally bare shoulders. The other hand was clutching the top of a shoulder bag that seemed not to rub against the skin beneath it. Neji struggled to stop his eyes wandering across the span of smooth skin that presented itself. The older woman seemed to own virtually no clothes or – if she did – she certainly wasn't wearing any of them. Night sky purple scantily covered her chest, ribbons lacing up the side much like the shorts. They could just fit into the category of shorts if you excluded that they were virtually missing one side, the tight fabric pulled together by the midnight ribbons. Smoothly high boots were crusted in little mud despite the overall tasselled appearance. Damn, Neji was truly having trouble with the direct of his eyes. He focused on the dazzling scarlet eyes that were piercing his soul much like the knife in his hand would.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Shikamaru seemed lucid despite the alluring display in front of him. His did depict a slight blush across his face as he too was gazing in the woman's eyes. She could be only three years (at the most) older than them both. His eyes reached the size of the moon when his eyes scrapped across the symbol hanging from the ribbon around the snow neck.

She flicked it upwards, Neji's eyes raising slightly from where they had been resting before. His eyes soon resembled Shikamaru's. They glanced at each other.

"I'm here to see Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha."


	8. Chapter 8: Natsume

A knock rang on the door, echoing through the abandoned room like a warning. Soon it was folled by a sound exactly the same pitch. Another soon followed.

"This is so troublesome…" This was received with a glare of virtually colourless eyes.

"You do realise this is the fifteenth time you've said that in the short conversation from here to the gate?" Blazing blood eyes flashed at him, briefly catching the lazy ones like a fire quickly doused. Contrary to what the two shinobi had believed, she came without a protest. Neji's eyes narrowed at her. He knocked again.

"Remind us why you're here again… I didn't catch you name?" The simple request was met with murderous undertones as the brunet man stood in front of the familiar door. A laugh caught his attention. Skin was displayed even more as she locked his fingers to stretch them above her head. Neji struggled not to draw his eyes to the large stretch of skin.

"Do you really believe that would work on me… despite all of your basic ninja training, it is harder to extract information from someone who is familiar with the process already." To accompany this she yawned, her mouth widening to a dramatic size. It was then that Shikamaru caught sight of the metal glinting like a beacon on the muscle inside her mouth. His half-closed eyes widened as he realise what the object was. Then they rolled with the words 'should have known' falling out of him mouth not long after. Amusement pierced the bloodied orbs.

"Fuck! Where the hell is that woman?" His composure had shattered as a crack sounded like a warning bell when Neji pounded on the door one final time. If it was not for his training and disciplined body he surely would have bruised his hand by then. The only woman in their company found this amusing which was told by the wide, seductive smile on her face. Then he started again "Don't think that you'r-"

"What are you doing?" This indigent interruption came from a slim woman who now what her hands positioned on her hips. Fierce eyes glared at all three.

"Shizune…" She now had all eyes except her own focused on her. It wasn't exactly her plan yet Tusnade would scream if she came back to her door crack, broken and abandoned on the floor. Especially considering the mood she left in.

"We're looking for the Hokage." The dulled mud eyes barely fixed on the woman before drifting off again in boredom, like a log floating serenely down the river's bank. This did spark some interest from the other woman in their company.

"Hokage? The old woman? I thought we were-" Her surprised babbling did catch some irritation now as she was soon cut swiftly off.

"I hear the Hokage was seen coming here with them two in tow. Not surprising considering Naruto but Sasuke…" Neji's remark was sharply dividing her into silence which she accepted grudgingly. The younger woman simply began to fiddle with the scarlet painted nails dripped with elegant indigo. She felt the female eyes scrape up her body, across her smoothly spare stretches of skin, slice into the few clothes she knew she was wearing before briefly scratching across her face. She was far too used to it to care about the emotions clearly displayed behind it.

"She's back at the hospital with them." Her words caused surprise to flutter softly through them. Surely this could not mean anything near to good? Afterall, even though the woman was a medic she hardly seemed to enjoy spending much time there unless she was absolutely dragged into in or it was a true emergency. Neji sighed, leaning his weight against the door. For a moment… he stumbled. His back caved in like a deflated ball. After he regained his balance only did he register the echoing in him mind. Shizune gazed at the doorway and its lack of door. She sighed with the sagely wisdom of entertained the leader for so many years.

"Just be careful. She's in a fucking bad mood."

xxx

A small, muttered conversation was emitting between two in the room where they had once again gathered. A trio were struggling to overcome their shock while one was simply gazing with good love glazed eyes at the animated talk between. Despite the speed and the focus the words possessed, Naruto had one ear open to ensure nothing… unnecessary was said. Rather, it would not be particularly good to have something that may possibly be incriminating out in the air for anyone to hear it. His hand was softly pulsing her locks through his hand while he nodded, affirmed and agreed with a number of things the little girl was sure to quiz him on later.

"Why is she here?" The Hokage felt she could and would voice this question with no future problems. It seemed they were ready to tell her all from their very hearts without pulling back a single thing.

"She already said." The tone implied that stupidity was surrounding her previous words and it seemed to belittle her with the very seconds that passed after the statement. It was not a comfortable feeling for one that was in a position of leadership nor had the woman ever expected to be in it due to her position and respect. That damn cold man was once again pushing her and was not going to fucking take it.

"That wasn't what I asked! I want to know why she came here… she fucking came here! She didn't go to anywhere fucking else but here!" She had already confirmed by his undercurrent in the words that he already knew exactly what she had meant, what she had implied, yet had chosen to pass smoothly by it. She was soon dawning on the fact that the only remaining heir to the Uchiha clan was certainly sure in his own mind that his was not going to provide his own answers.

"I don't have to answer that, do I?" It was less of a question but rather more bled into a sure statement. That damn kid was messing with her like a kitten with a mouse that had no way of escaping, providing windows for her to dart through then closing them oh so suddenly. She knew she was going to be rewarded with as much as that brat had given her. It seemed that her previous thoughts of them telling her all from their very hearts was rather far off.

It was any-fucking-where near, where the words that slipped like a theme tune through her mind. It was irritating. Kakashi was silently observing the dispute between the two with amusement now carved deep into the only visible eye. Meanwhile Sakura was giggling at the other pair whose words seemed to be utterly and completely irrelevant to anything and anyone. She had gathered that Aya, the boy Haru and the little girl Sora were all siblings as well as a mass of information. None of it, however, seemed to place where they lived or any personal information past their names and ages.

"Hey,Naruto?" Only a pair of shining sapphire and violently violet eyes locked onto her. "How come she's trained like a ninja? I mean with what she's saying." The words ended with blinking eyes staring at her. A blindingly proud smile suddenly lit the scarlet child's face while a small mutter came from her teammate's mouth.

"Good girl." It was softly spoken with muted yet present enthusiasum caused the girl's face to light like a fire. It was brief before it softened into the usual expression that he wore yet carved with a more gentle tone. A tea tainted hand slide around the back of the smooth locks, pushing them so slightly into the back of the little girl's neck. She locked her lashes over the scarlet blended sapphire eyes for the briefest of seconds when she felt something press against her forehead. Naruto straightened, fiddling with the silky threads for a moment more.

"I'm going to check on the other two." He was gone at the moment his voice reached their eyes; they couldn't have possibly stopped him.

xxx

The three walked down the white washed halls, the softly snow white hair of one blending in smoothly as a part of the shade. Neji and Shikamaru were becoming more and more irritable by the woman they were 'escorting' – as she worded it – due to the matter of her words. Throughout the eternity of their talking she had not once stated any of her person information. He clothes were rather revealing yet she had a mature way of speaking edged with intelligence. Her bags slung carelessly but oh so carefully over one shoulder were not something she would let them into. She claimed that they had more chance of getting her clothes off than accessing the secrets within. It had certainly made the older of the males blush while the other felt his eyes scrape the roof. She seemed to have the utterly and absolute ability to turn anything into a taste of absurdity. Half of the time it was amusing… while the other half in was plain annoying or damn embarrassing. Something bright glinted in Shikamaru's eye. The golden locks were like a pill of utter and complete relief.

"Hey, Naruto!" The person in question stumbled in surprise when his name echoed in the space, jolted violently from his cradle of thought. He straightened himself, ruffling his own hair as a grin began to slip onto his face. The other two men were surprised; it wasn't like Naruto to think so deeply. It was actually rather abnormal.

"Hey kiddo!" A figure darted around the two men faster than they believed was possible, both of them leaning to the walls long after she had landed in front of her. Her fingers wiggled in greeting, Naruto's grin changing to one of shock.

"Nastume?" It was pure disbelief running through three minds, two at the idea of Naruto knowing someone like this and the other at the realisation that she was here… in Konoha. A smile lit her face as she threw herself into his outstretched arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyingly enough... this isn't the one I've been working on. Somehow this got lost in my many files on my computer.<br>**

**I've also only just realised that the new one I have been working on... is the one _after_ this. Great.  
><strong>


End file.
